Kidnapped by a familiar guy
by EdwardandAliceLover9
Summary: Bella is about to leave for New York, but while in the terminal she faces a life or death situation. Taken against her will, see how Bella escapes her captor. Will she even want to?


Catherine Davis

May 31, 2012

What he coveted most.

Kidnapped by a familiar guy.

(Edward's point of view.)

The air in the room was heavy as I paced around my empty living room. How could I have lost her? Since the day I'd seen her, she was all I've ever wanted. She was all I've ever needed. Now, she is gone. Well, I simply could not have that. I _had_ to have _her_. Only her. How dare she think she could move away from me? Me, who has loved her all these years. Oh, Bella…why?

Now, at all and any costs…I would retrieve my Isabella. Was it luck, or love that I knew what plane she was boarding and when? Love…my love. I smiled as I threw the car in gear. I sped off toward the international airport in Seattle. Bella was on her way to New York. She'd be so impossibly far away. I wouldn't stand it. So, I would stop it.

(Bella's point of view.)

I was so excited. I had been given a scholar-ship to NYU. They had excepted my five-page essay on whether Shakespeare's view of women was discriminatory or not. I was now on my way to the campus. I had been emailed my dorm room number, and all the maps for the campus site. The funny thing is, when I told my now best friend for…eight years, Alice…she said, and I quote: "Oh holy mother of all things blessed, I have the same room!" Of course, I laughed at her outburst. She was a girl from a private catholic school. It was always a wonder to me how she came up with statements like that…then again, Alice will be Alice. It also made me wonder exactly what they taught at those fancy private schools.

Sadly, I was alone now, for Alice went to the campus early. She said, when she was touring earlier in the year, she met this 'hot' freshman named Jasper. I didn't know. I didn't care. Well, not much. Before she left, she said something…something that I'm still mulling over. Even today.

" _Bella, promise me you'll find love in mysterious places."_

What the devil did _that_ mean? I mean, sure, Alice had said some pretty outrageous things in the past…but, by far, this was the weirdest. And, the look on her face…it was almost like it would be her saving grace that I say yes. Maybe she'd been hanging out with Rosalie too much. No…Rose is the complete opposite. Awesome…but, still opposite. To Alice's pixie stick, Rose was your lemonhead. And, together they made…Sour patch kids! You've got to be one heck of a num-skull to hang with Rose.

"All flights to New York, boarding in 40 minutes." A loud voice boomed over-head all the bustling people. I stood. My flight was right on time.

"Honey, I still can't believe this. _New York!_ It's so far away! Your father and I will miss you so much!" Mom cried. I mean literally. She was crying. If she didn't stop it…I would never leave this wretched town, Forks.

"Mom, I _promise_ to come home for any and all holidays. Just… _please_ stop crying!" I plead.

She nodded. I sighed. My mother was the type to overreact about everything. I loved her dearly, but I really just needed some space sometimes. Now, my dad, he understood that better. I gazed at my father. His eyes were glazed over with emotion. I could tell he was remembering the days when I was younger.

"Dad…" I whispered. He blinked, and looked at me, his eyes welling with tears.

"Bella, you don't need me to tell you how much I'll miss you. Or how much I love you. You already know. Still, it doesn't make this any easier. It goes against all of my instincts…letting you go." He whispered in a broken voice.

Suddenly there was a large obstruction in my throat. My eyes burned with fresh tears. I couldn't breathe. "Oh Daddy!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. I felt the salt-water tears streaming down my cheeks. My mother joined our embrace. I never wanted to leave this. This feeling…all this love…I wanted to feel it for the rest of my life.

"I-I l-love you…s-so m-much…" I stuttered out. This brought out more of my tears. It felt like they would never end.

"We love you too, Bella…So much." My father told me. My mother just whimpered.

Finally, we stopped blubbering. I had just one more thing to do. I'd purposely waited until the last moment. I reached in my back-pack, and pulled out two boxes. Both were golden heart-shaped lockets. Both said 'more than my own life'. And, both had pictures of the three of us from the 'good old days.'

"Here mom, here dad." I said as I handed them the boxes.

"What's this?" My mother inquired curiously.

"Bella, what did you do?" My father, the police chief of Forks, asked…more like interrogated me.

I sighed. I knew they would react like this. Which is why I waited until the very last moment. I would make it my wish that they see their gifts…then, leave.

"Please…I wanted to give you these before…but, I forgot. I wanted you to have them. Just open them." I said in a composed half-truth. They gazed at the items curiously. I was just glad they were not suspicious of me. I was always a horrible liar.

They finally opened the little leather boxes. The looks on their faces…ones I vowed to never forget, were a cross between shock, love, awe, and sadness. I knew why. It was what I expected, yet, it felt so good to see it in person.

"All flights to New York boarding in fifteen minutes." The voice boomed. I gasped. They looked up at me with wild eyes. They were wearing twin emotions. Sorrow, and loss. I hugged them with all my might. Kissed them, and ran to catch my flight.

I was waiting in line, my ticket in hand, when I felt something hard pressed up against my back. I didn't dare turn around.

"And, just where do you think you're going?" A harsh voice barked softly in my ear. My breathing was shallow.

"Your parents are very nice. It's too bad I'll have to blow them up." The voice whispered. My breathing stopped. Anger filled my chest.

"Don't you dare." I warned. No one, and I mean no one messes with my parents. The freak only laughed…do you believe it? Laughed!

"I have the detonator right here, my pretty little pet. All I have to do, is click it…and, boom. You could stop it though…" He said with a dramatic pause. I knew where this was going. Nowhere good…that's where.

"How?" I whispered brokenly. I already knew the answer. What else would he want? Better question, what else did I have?

He chuckled like the sicko he was.

"You are coming with me, Isabella." He whispered. What? How did he know my name? I guess the sicko did his homework. No, if he did his homework, he would know not to mess with the chief's daughter.

Nevertheless, I followed his order out of fear and worry.

"Okay." I answered. He started pulling me to the exit. I clutched my bags tighter. When he completely stopped, I was confused. I tried to look at his face…with no success. He was wearing a hoodie, and was facing away from me.

"Give me two of your bags." He ordered. I handed him my suitcase, and my linens.

"Good, now, take my hand…and try to smile. Make it look convincing, please." He ordered. I did as he said. He started walking again. Ew…now we looked intimate instead of 'Hey! Kidnapping in progress over here!' His intentions, no doubt.

As we walked, I thought about who he could be. It was so odd. I recognized this voice. I don't know how…but, I did. I thought through all my neighbors, friends, their parents, teachers, my parents' friends. Nothing. I did not know where I knew him from.

"Get in the car." He ordered. Oh, I hadn't even realized that we made it to his…soccer mom car? Really? A Volvo? I thought criminals drove stolen Porsches or Lamborghinis…not Volvos.

"Get in the car." He ordered again. This time, I obeyed.

I tried to get a better look at his face. Not that it worked. Something about the quickness of his hands reminded me of someone…though, I couldn't quite put my finger on who. I saw pale hands shoot out to grip the steering wheel. Eh, nothing new there. Everyone in this town was pale. His hands looked so muscular. It frightened me a bit. What exactly were his intentions with me? I wasn't pretty…not by any degree. I wasn't rich…definitely not that. I wasn't popular…quite the opposite actually. Well, unless you count 'most likely to trip, and fall down a well.' as popularity.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. It was so silent in the car…and I did have a right to know where I'd be for…for an unknown amount of time.

He shook his head. "Not now, beautiful Bella." He said roughly. My eyes widened. He was so creepy.

I sank back into my seat. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought of how anxious my parents would be when I didn't call them tonight. Or how Alice would freak out when I didn't show up at the dorm to meet her Jasper. I thought of all the people I was letting down. More silent, and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew I'd been crying today. I just didn't think it would be for this reason.

(Edward's point of view.)

I was regretful that I had to lie to Bella…but, I knew she would not accompany me any other way. All I held up to her back was a rock I found stuck in my windshield. She asked only one question, which I unfortunately had to shoot down. She would know everything when the time was right.

Other than that, she was silent for the whole ride to my home. We walked in through the back entrance. She gazed around in awe…as I expected. I locked the door, and let my hoodie fall from my shoulders. I heard her gasp.

"That hair. I'd know it anywhere." She whispered to herself. I smirked. I knew she would remember. I turned around to meet her face. Her eyes bugged out.

"Edward Cullen!" She screeched. I smirked at her.

"Hello Bella…" I said with a small smile. She smiled back for a second…like she forgot the circumstances, and was happy to see me. Then, her smile fell, and she glared a deathly glare at me.

"You…you…oh, how could you?!" She growled at me. I held my ground, yet answered her question.

"I couldn't let you leave." I said seriously.

"And, why is that?" She questioned. Her hands crossed tightly over her chest. Her eyes were furious. Emanating from her was complete outrage. Then, I figured that maybe, that wasn't the best way to get her.

"I just couldn't. You mean too much to me to let go." I said honestly. She huffed. Her form was still distant and angry…not that I blamed her.

"What do you want from me, Edward?!" She shouted. I gazed into her pleading and desperate eyes.

"I want you." I answered, honest again. She blinked, confused.

"What? You have me…For Christ's sake, Edward…you _kidnapped_ me!" She shouted, confused. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. I decided she needed to understand.

"Bella, I want you to love me." I told her cautiously. I watched her carefully. She seemed un-fazed.

Then, she started laughing.

What? Why was she laughing? I hadn't said anything funny…had I? I was starting to doubt my full understanding of her.

"Oh, that's good. Ha-ha…Edward Cullen wants me, _me_ to love him!" She laughed out. I blinked.

Perhaps she was a bit out of it.

"Really, Bella. I've loved you since the day I met you. It hurts too much to let you go…so, I'd rather you stay…with me…forever." I said in complete seriousness.

Her laughing abruptly cut off.

"You expect me to love you after that stunt you pulled? You're much more of a freak than I thought." She said with a bite. I was afraid of that.

I walked up to her. She looked into my eyes. Her breathing faltered a bit. I used this to my advantage.

"Tell me you don't feel a tingling sensation when we're close. Tell me you don't want me to embrace you. Tell me you don't feel anything for me." I said in a bit of sadness. She was quiet.

I stepped closer. Her breathing got even more irregular. Her eyes trained themselves on me. The electricity between us buzzed.

"W-wait. My parents…I can't just…" She stuttered out. I shook my head.

"I never intended to hurt them. There was no bomb. They're safe." I told her. Then, I began to move even closer.

She beat me to the punch.

"Oh, thank you!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I embraced her around her waist. I looked into her gleeful eyes. She gazed back at me. We started to move in.

"Yeah, well this doesn't mean I forgive you." She said as she slid out of my embrace.

Shoot…she was good. I stepped back.

"Fine. Then, I hope you'll understand that this doesn't mean you can leave." I said in an authority-like voice. She shook her head.

"Do I like it? No. Do I understand it? Yeah, sure." She said in a clipped tone. She walked off angrily. I did not bother her for the duration of the night.

(Bella's point of view.) *The next morning*

"Oh…I know it was all just a horrible dream…yeah…that's it." I muttered hopefully. I still had my eyes closed. I wasn't sure whether to open them, or not.

Don't get me wrong, Edward Cullen was a great kid. Ahem…emphasis on the ' _was'_. Now, I think he is an inconsiderate, conceded, self-fish jerk! That, was only for kidnapping me. I thought he was an idiot, a creep, and in need of medical help for thinking I would let him kiss me.

I took a deep breath. Told myself to stop being in denial…and, finally opened my eyes. Shoot. Even though I knew it was a vain hope…I was still upset to be hidden away at Edward Cullen's house.

"You're finally awake." A voice sighed. Woah! I jumped about a foot in the air.

"What are you doing in here?!" I shouted as I scrambled for the sheets to cover the exposed parts of my skin. Edward shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes angrily. He only _shrugged?_ Oh…he was really pushing my buttons.

He sighed. His expression turned painfully guilty. About time.

"I've had all night to think about this. I am very sorry for acting so rashly. I would have liked to blame it on sheer impulse, but it was really me…just being a jerk." He said after a few silent minutes. I blinked, astonished.

"I want you to go. I want you to go to New York. I am soo sorry for doing this. I want you to understand exactly how sorry I am. It pains me to have hurt you like this. Please believe me, Bella. I love you. More than anything in the world. More than my own life! Please forgive me. I can't do this to you…I can't. It's just…I'm so sorry." He said in a painfully honest voice. Oddly enough, I wanted to go and comfort him in his grief. I shook off the irrational thought.

"So…I'm free?" I asked stupidly. He nodded. Yes! I jumped up, and gathered my things.

"I booked you a flight for tomorrow morning." He whispered. I nodded excitedly.

"I also had a hotel room reserved for you. I thought you wouldn't want to stay here any longer…with me." He said with a pang of regret. I also felt a little sad at the immediate departure. What? No…I was glad. Right.

Everything flew by quickly. I now stood alone in my hotel room. I had to admit, it was beautiful. I was lonely, but the sheets were great. I laughed sourly at my wicked humor.

"You're just a little confused…that's all. You need to sleep on it, okay Bella? You also need to stop talking to yourself." I said quietly.

The night dragged on. I busied myself with my clothes. What would I wear tomorrow? I couldn't keep a straight head. All my thoughts went back to how gentlemanly Edward was…after he freed me anyway. Even when I went to take a shower…he was on my mind. Now that's just gross. I decided to go to sleep early that night.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen…

The next morning I was jumpy and nervous. My emotions were frayed…and I didn't know why! I called a cab…and thankfully, I made it to the airport with an hour to spare.

My flight was getting closer. It was going to be right on time. For some reason, I was dreading this.

"All flights to New York are boarding in forty minutes." A voice boomed.

I gasped. I was out of time. Out of time for what? For Edward. What? Now that I thought about it…it wasn't boarding the flight that I was afraid of…It was leaving Edward. How did things get so messed up?

I didn't think about what I was doing…I just jumped up, and ran out to the parking lot. Luggage forgotten…dignity forgotten. I just ran. I tripped…a lot…but, I still ran the whole way.

I was breathless. My heart was racing. My body ached…but, oddly, I was happy to feel him near.

"Edward!" I shouted.

I banged on his front door.

"Edward! Open the door!" I screamed.

I heard him approaching the door. He opened it…ugh…not fast enough. Once it was open, he gaped at my ridiculous form.

I flung myself at him.

He easily caught me. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I marveled at the feeling.

"Bella…what are you doing here?" He asked suddenly.

"I couldn't leave…not knowing that I love you." I said as I stared into his green-emerald eyes.

They widened a bit.

"B-Bella…I…I love you too…but, I thought…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Oh shut-up and kiss me." I ordered. He gaped.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"I said…kiss me." I told him.

He started to hesitantly lean in. Then, he stopped.

"I-I can't. Are you okay, Bella?" He asked as he eyed me warily.

I didn't respond…instead, I slammed my lips against his. He gave in willingly. Then, he staggered back. I was hurt. What? I wasn't good enough now?

"Bella…" He whispered as he touched his lips.

"I love you…I'm never leaving you." I promised as I touched my palms to his cheeks. He leaned into my touch.

"Never." He agreed.

(Epilogue. Author's point of view.) *A week later.*

They were happy. Though there were issues in their relationship that had yet to be solved. Bella knew she had to go to college. She had gotten a week's reprieve for the 'medical emergency of her brother.' Edward knew he couldn't keep her locked away forever.

"Listen, I know you have to go to college…but, I know you want to stay with me." Edward said sadly.

Bella sighed, then turned and looked at her true love.

"So?" She questioned.

"So, I think we should come up with a compromise." Edward said with a shrug.

Bella thought it through.

"What kind of compromise?" She asked.

"Well, I want to be with you too…but, I'm going to Dartmouth." He started suggestively.

Bella shook her head.

"Oh no…you're not passing up the opportunity of a life-time. This is an ivy league…we'll meet up on weekends…" Bella told him with a glare.

Edward smiled, and shook his head at his beautiful Bella.

"No…I could transfer to NYU…then, we'd be together…I want to be with you more than I want professors breathing down my neck about my family's money." He said with a dismissive wave.

Bella smiled at her expressive boyfriend. Then, shook her head.

"No." She said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" Edward begged his love with pouty eyes. He knew they worked on her.

"Why?" Bella asked him, a bit upset.

"Because I love you…" Edward said as he threaded his fingers through Bella's.

She sighed at his cuteness.

"Okay…fine…but, you'll have to face Alice's wrath." She said with a smirk.

Edward's smile fell.

"Alice?"


End file.
